Waiting To Find My Past Life
by Lutz0508
Summary: Eclipes. Bella get's kiddnapped. The guy calls Charlie and tells him everything about the Cullen's. Charlie calls Edward to tell him what happen. Will they be able to find her in time before the sick monster kills her?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I was lying in bed not wanting to get up but I had to, I had a big English test today. Good thing it's Friday. I couldn't be leave how far things have come since we came back from Italy. Edward and I were engaged. Charlie knew and wasn't glaring at Edward every time he saw him anymore. In fact I think Charlie was happy. Renee was happy when I told her. Alice and Esme have been on the phone on stop with her planning everything out. Jake imprinted on some girl name Geanna so he wasn't around much. This made Edward even happier. Rosalie told me why she hated me and told me she was sorry for treating me the way she did. She and I even went out to lunch last week it was fun to spend time with her. Even Jasper and I have gotten closer, he feels like another brother to me. And Edward, Alice and I long with the rest of the senior class will be graduating in less than 2 mouths. My thinking was interrupted by the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off again. I turned over and hit the off button. I sat up and swung the blankets off of my body while swinging my legs over the edge of my bed and standing up.

I was about to go to my closet to grab some close to where but I saw that there was a brand new outfit laying on the rocking chair in the corner of my room by the window. Those weren't there before I went to bed last night. Two guesses how they got there. Alice. I rolled my eyes at her even though she wasn't there I knew she would have seen it. But knowing her I had to put it on, so I did. After I put the close on I looked in the mirror, I had to admit I did look nice. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a black vest that had two buttons that went together right under my breast. After I brushed my hair I went down stairs to make something to eat.

Right before I entered the kitchen I smelled bacon and eggs and when I did enter the kitchen the site I saw shocked me. Charlie was cooking breakfast. I didn't know if I should take over for him or if I should just sit down. It looked like he was doing okay so I decided to take a seat at the table. When I pulled my chair out Charlie looked at me.

"Morning kiddo." He said smiling at me.

"Morning dad. Hey have you been up all night?" I asked him.

"Yeah I have to do a night shift tonight so I thought if I stayed up all night it would be easier to sleep today." He said turning back to the stove.

"Oh sorry dad I forgot." I told him. I forgot all about it, he told me last week about it and how much he didn't want to do it. But being the Chief came with some obligations.

"It's okay Bells here eat up so you won't be late." He said handing me a plate of hot Smokey bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese. It smelled good be leave it or not. I took a few bites and was surprised how good it was. After I was done eating I put my dishes in the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast dad it was really good by the way the new rule is that you cook breakfast on the weekends. Deal?" I asked him.

"Deal. Well I'm beat so I'm going to go to bed have a good day Bells." He said putting his own dishes in the sink. I went and gave him a hug.

"Good night dad. I'll see you tomorrow." I said letting go and walking to the door.

"Night Bells." He said starting for the stairs.

"Dad." I said standing in the door way.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you." I told to him. For some reason I felt as if I should tell him I loved him but I couldn't figure out why.

"I love you to kiddo." He said turning back to the stairs. With that I was out the door and in my truck. I couldn't wait till after school Edward and I were going to send some time together before his family came to pick him up for their weekend hunting trip. When I got to school Alice and Edward where waiting for me by his Volvo. Edward came and opened my door for me. I gave him a kiss and when we pulled apart he took my hand and we walked to where Alice was waiting for us.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. You needed new close so I was just trying to be nice." Alice said.

"Okay fine I won't roll my eyes at you anymore." I said. The school day came and went. Edward drove my truck home, and when we got inside we went to the kitchen so I could grab a snack.

"So how do you think you did on your test today?" My Greek god asked.

"Pretty good I think, it wasn't too hard, so I think I passed it." I said whispering so I wouldn't wake Charlie. After I got something to eat we went and watched a movie. It was about 8 o'clock when Charlie came down stairs.

"Hey kids how was school?" He asked us.

"It went well Charlie, Bella told me you had to do a night shift tonight." Edward said most likely reading Charlie's mind because I didn't say anything to him about it.

"Yeah I hate doing them." Charlie replied.

"Yeah so does Carlisle. He said he was so board one night that he thought about calling Esme and having her bring him some books to read." Edward said.

After a few more minutes of talking Charlie left for work. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Carlisle in front of the door along with the rest of his family behind him. I stepped to the side to left them inside.

"We're sorry to interrupt dear but it's time for dinner." Esme said.

"It's okay Esme. I understand." I said giving her a hug. We all talked for a few minutes before Carlisle said.

"Come on guys it's getting late and we have 3 hour drive ahead of us." Everyone headed for the door but I pouted my lips and gave Jasper a sad feeling. He turned back to me.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you sad?" He asked me.

"What? No hug for your little sister?" I asked trying not to laugh. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other smiled and then came running to me at vampire speed and took me in their arms. I put my arms around there necks and held on to them. They truly where my brothers. When they pulled away they both gave me a kiss on each of my cheeks and went out the door. I had to run after them.

"Hey Em, Jaz promise me 2 things. 1.) That you'll keep my soon to be husband safe and 2.) That we'll spend some brother sister time together went you get back." I said.

"Oh we promise." Emmett said with scary smile on his face.

"Don't worry sis everything's going to be fine besides its Emmett you have to worry about not Edward." Jasper said with a little laugh then getting in the car with Alice.

"It's true love." Edward said. I looked at him, took his face bringing it to mine and kissed him with all the passion I had. After a moment I let go and rested my forehead on his.

"Hurry home. I love you. So much." I said.

"I love you too. Be safe." He said and then got into the car with Alice and Jasper. I waved at them good bye.

"Bye guys I love you and have fun." I said as I saw both cars back up and slowly drive off. As soon as the cars were out of site I went back inside the house closing and locking the door behind me. I then went to all of the windows and made shore there were locked, I even went to the back door and locked that as well. Once I knew I was safe inside the house I went up to my room to read a new book that Edward had given me. I found myself every now and then looking down at my engagement ring. I was still blown away by its beauty. I don't know how long I read for when my eyes started to get heavy. I decided it was time to go to bed. I got up from my rocking chair and changed into my p.j.'s. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done I went and got into bed. It was a little had to fall asleep just like always when Edward wasn't there. After a while I fell asleep dreaming of my Edward.

I don't know how long I was asleep for when I was woken up by the feeling of someone watching me. My guess is that it was relay morning because it was still dark in my room. My back was to the window I wanted to turn around and see if someone was there but I felt like if I did I wouldn't like what I saw. Before I could think of anything else a hand came over my mouth and yanked me out of bed. I could tell he was human because he smelled like cigarette smoke. I was going to scream but he said.

"Be a good little girl and I won't kill you." He put a white cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried not to breath but it was really had not to. I was so scared. I didn't know if I was ever going to see Edward or my family ever again but all I could think about was to get my ring off of my finger I could let this monster have it. The last thing I heard was the sound of my ring hitting the floor then everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Be a good little girl and I won't kill you." He put a white cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried not to breath but it was really had not to. I was so scared. I didn't know if I was ever going to see Edward or my family ever again but all I could think about was to get my ring off of my finger I could let this monster have it. The last thing I heard was the sound of my ring hitting the floor then everything went black._

**Charlie's POV**

I was sitting at my desk in my office doing some paper work when all of a sudden I had this feeling that Bella needed me. I looked at the lock to see that it was 2:43am. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I shouldn't be here, that I should be at home with my little girl. I know she's not little anymore but she'll always be my little girl no madder how old she was. I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard the phone ring, I picked it up and answered.

"Chief Swan." I said to the person who called.

"Oh good I have the right person. Chief I would like to know if you are sitting down." A young man no older then maybe 25 by the sound of his voice asked me.

"Yes I am who is this?" I asked him and he started laughing. The sound of his laugh was something you would hear in a horror film and it made that bad feeling I already had get a hundred times worse.

"Well I'm the guy who has your daughter. Oh and don't think about hanging up cuz if you do I'll kill her." After he said that I lost it all I wanted to do was run out the door and see if it was true that this sick monster had my baby. It just couldn't be. Bella was at home safe and sound in her bed. And if this was real and he did have Bella, I knew I had to do what he said. So I stayed in my chair and listened to what he had to say.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Oh that's easy I want you to listen to everything I have to say. I want you to know everything that your daughter won't tell you. But then again she thinks she's keeping you and every human she cares about safe." He said. What was he talking about? What wasn't Bells telling me and what the heck did he mean by human weren't we all human?

"Go on." I told him.

"How old do you think Carlisle is?" He asked me.

"Um 32 or something." I told him.

"Try 375, Esme his wife is 128, Edward your daughters little boyfriend is 109, Rosalie is a 102, Emmett Rosalie's husband yes husband is 86, Jasper is 169 and Alice his little pixie of a wife, yes wife is 68 years old. How is this possible you are thinking. There vampires. Yes you heard me right Charlie vampires. Think about it the pale white skin, the gold eyes, how they don't eat. But don't worry they won't kill you they only eat animals, it's the red eyed vamps you want to look out for." He said. Is this guy insane? Vampires really? But the more I thought about it the more it made since.

"And just so you know some vampires have gifts Edward can read minds. Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and control emotions of those around him." This creep said.

"I don't know why you're telling me this but GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK RIGHT NOW!" I said getting loader.

"You shouldn't yell at a person who holds the life of your daughter in his hands Chief Swan." After he said that the line went dead. I slammed the phone down grabbed my keys and ran to my car. Once I was in I started the car and drove off as fast as I could with lights flashing. As soon as I got there I ran to the door and tried to unlock it but my hands were shaking so bad that I dropped my keys. I took a step back and kicked the door in; I would just fix it later and ran up the stairs into Bella's room. The moon was shining brightly threw her window which made it possible to see in the dark. Her bed was empty and the sheets were all tangled up. The other side of her room was a little messed up as if there might have been a struggle. I looked over and saw that her window was open as I went over and closed it maybe that's how he got in. I turned to leave her room to call Carlisle but I saw something sparkle on the floor by her nightstand, I bent down and picked up a ring. I looked at it closer in the light to see that it was Bella's engagement ring. I held it in my hand and pulled out my cell phone. I went back down stairs and sat on the couch and dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Charlie is everything all right? Is something wrong?" His voice sounded worried.

"You need to come to the house. You all need to. Right now don't drive, run I know it's the fastest way. Please I need your help she needs your help. Please hurry." I told him.

"We're on our way. We will be there soon. Bye." He said.

"Yeah bye." I said and hung up. I put my phone down on the coffee table and put my head in my hands. I didn't have to wait too long for the Cullen's to get here. Carlisle walked in 20 minutes later with the rest of his family behind him. I knew Edward was there but I wasn't ready to tell him. I remembered what that ass said about Edward being able to read minds so I just kept thinking about a case I was working on to block him.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Carlisle asked with a worried tone to his voice as he came and stood in front of me.

"I know." I said looking up at him.

"You know?" Carlisle asked.

"I _know_." I said. He thought for a moment.

"How do you know? I know Bella didn't tell you." Carlisle said.

"Edward you're going to want to be sitting for this and please don't break my house only I can do that." Edward came and sat down next to me and looked at me with worry in his eyes. "I got a call about an hour ago. The person asked me to listen to what he had to say. Because he has her. Oh god he has my baby." I broke down. Then I got furious and flipped the coffee table I was about to go for the TV but someone walked into the house.

"What is going on here?" The person asked. He was the same height as me, he had shoulder length black hair red eyes and creepy white pasty skin and was dressed in some kind of cape or something. I went at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shite and shoved him into the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" I yelled. The man looked a little shocked but looked behind me. I was vaguely aware of the phone ringing and someone answering it. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I looked and saw that Alice was the one who answered the phone.

"Charlie you can let him go he's a friend of the family. There's someone on the phone they said it was an emergency. Please Charlie let him go." She said with sad and worried eyes. I looked back at the man I was holding and said.

"Get out of my house. If you have any idea on how to get my daughter back then come talk to me in the meantime stay the fuck out of my way." I said shoving him again and then grabbed the phone out of Alice's hand and walked to the kitchen while Carlisle took his friend outside. "This is Chief Swan." I said.

"Wow didn't take the Cullen's long to get there did it Charlie?" Said the monster. After he finished his sentence all of the Cullen's and Carlisle's friend came into the kitchen. I thought my kitchen was small before but add 8 other people makes it look and feel a lot smaller.

"What do you want?" I ask trying to keep my clam.

"How far would you go to get her back Chief Swan?" He asked man I really hate this guy, if you can even call him that.

"I would do anything but I'm sure you already know that don't you?" I said.

"Fine I'll give her back on one condition." He said

"What's that?" I asked.

"Get changed into a vampire." He said. I was shocked. I turned and looked at the others and by the look of it so were they. This was a big decision and I knew I couldn't make it without Bella's input. But this was all getting to be too much so I slid down the wall I was leaning against and just sat there.

"Let me talk to her." I demanded.

"Okay fine. Geez. Hey whore wake up someone wants to talk to you." He said. I was so going to kill this guy. My daughter's not a whore.

"Hm. Edward." I heard her say in her sleep.

"Wake up slut." He said. I wish I could punch him. I heard an intake of breath then I heard Bella.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" She asked him. I was surprised she didn't sound scared at all.

"Who I am and where you are, are not important right now. What is important is that you tell your daddy that you're okay so Aro can get rid of him." He said I looked over at Carlisle's friend

"Is that who you are?" I asked him.

"Yes." Was all he said. I heard Bella talking again.

"A-Aro?" She asked him sounding worried now.

"Yes now take the fucking phone." He yelled at her.

"Daddy?" She asked me and this time she really did sound scared.

"Yeah I'm here Bells." I kept talking before she could add something." Now kiddo I need you to be VERY honest with me about something okay." I said

"Okay." She said.

"I need you to know that I know about the Cullen's and that the only way for me," I looked at the Cullen's and realized they loved my daughter just as much as I did. "for us to get you back. Kiddo I need to become a vampire." There was a paused.

"Ok I'll be fine with it but only if Carlisle dose it, you follow their diet and most of all remember." She said. I could tell she was getting upset but was trying very hard to hide it.

"Remember what Bell's?" I asked her.

"Everything, remember when you were a kid and when grandma Swan would be mad at you or when you met mom, how you fell in love, when you got married. Remember how you felt when you found out I was on my way and the first time you held me in your arms. Remember the first time you had to take me to the hospital to get stiches because I cut my knee on that rock and I didn't want to go. Remember when mom left and took me with her. Our vacations in California. Remember when I called and asked to come live with you. Remember when Edward took me to play baseball. Daddy please promise that you'll remember." She asked.

"I promise Bells. I promise." I said.

"Oh no. I have to go daddy he's coming back. I love you daddy. I love you so much." She said. You didn't have to see her to know that she was trying not to cry.

"I love you to baby girl, more then you'll ever know." I said trying not to cry myself. Then the line went dead. I let the phone drop to the floor and I rested my head against the wall. "You know things are bad when she starts calling me daddy. Oh god. What am I going to tell Renee? How am I supposed to tell her that some monster took our baby" I asked.

**TO BE COUNTINUED **

Free money Book

1800-832-1139


	3. Chapter 3

"_I love you to baby girl, more then you'll ever know." I said trying not to cry myself. Then the line went dead. I let the phone drop to the floor and I rested my head against the wall. "You know things are bad when she starts calling me daddy. Oh god. What am I going to tell Renee? How am I supposed to tell her that some monster took our baby" I asked._

**Charlie's POV**

"Don't worry Charlie we'll get her back. Everything's going to be all right." Esme said coming over to help me stand up. Then she surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. I was a little shocked but I patted her on the back. When she let go I turned to ask Carlisle something but all of a sudden I felt something run into me really hard causing the wind to get knocked out of me, then I felt in squeezing me. It took me a minute to realize what was happening to me, I was getting hugged by a very strong and small body. Alice. It took me a moment to also realize that she was shacking.

"Oh Ch-Charlie, I'm s-so sor-ry." She cried or at least I think she cried there were no tears coming down her face so I couldn't really tell. I thought of Alice as another daughter so I did for Alice what I would do for Bella. I gave her a hug and said.

"Don't worry Alice everything's going to be okay. Bells is tough kid." I told her. She looked up at me with a small smile and laughed.

"Yeah your right, what was I thinking she has a lot of you in her of course she strong." Alice smiled and walked to Jasper and held his hand. When he looked at her you could see the love they had for each other. I had to look away I felt like I was intruding on their moment. I looked over and saw that Edward wasn't in the kitchen. I walked out and saw that he was sitting on the couch. Why does he look so guilty? It's not his fault some bastard kidnapped Bells.

"Yes it is." He said. I didn't know who he was talking to for a moment till I remembered that he could read minds. "If I would have stayed here instead of going hunting then she would be safe right now and you wouldn't be being forced to turn into a monster." He said.

"First of all, it's not your fault, I'm sure Bells would be mad at you right now for thinking that it is. And secondly I won't be a monster. You and your family are good people. Your kind and you care about others. I mean how many times has Carlisle had to stitch Bella up? How many vampires can do that?" I said. He looked at me with a small smile.

"Your right. She's constantly telling me that I'm not a monster. Even though I disagree." He said. Everyone came back out to the living room and sat down or stood some were. I stood up and Alice took my seat.

"And besides as long as I stick by what you guys eat I don't see a problem." I was about to turn away when I remembered something. I reached into my pocket and took out Bella's engagement ring. I looked at it for a moment. "Edward." I said looking at it again. "You better give this back to her." I turned and head for the front door and stopped and looked back at him. "By the way I would be proud to have you as my son-in-law." I said. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." Then he looked at me with thoughtful eyes. "You would have gotten along well with each other." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You and my father. My mother as well." Edward said.

"Father? Mother? How old are you and thanks. I think." I replied.

"I'll be 110 on June 20th." He said.

"Wow. Ok. Well I'm going to go and finish a few things at work so we can get this done. The sooner we get everything taken care of the sooner we get my daughter back. Oh and by the way Aro. From what that monster told me red eyed vamps drink human blood so as long as you're in my town you will do what Carlisle tells you to do. Are we clear?" I said and glared at him. He had a creepy smile on his face.

"Yes of course I understand. I will call some of the grad to come help us find young Bella." He said. I got confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We'll tell you everything later Charlie." Alice said. With that I left for work. When I got back to my desk I saw that it was 4:30, I still had an hour and a half left till my shit ends. I filed a kidnapping report on Bella when I was done I went out to the main office.

"Frost. Get CSU (crime scene unit) to my house right now I want them to go over everything from the front door all the way up to Bella's room. I want every inch of her room looked at. If they fine something I want to know about it right away." I said.

"Bella? Isn't she sleeping?" Frost asked. He was a nice guy and a great cop. He was a little younger than me_._

_**FLASH BACK**_

_His first day on the job I had Bella with me. She was visiting for the summer; I was at my desk talking to someone about a case we were working on. I looked up from my desk to the little table sitting in the corner of the room that I set up for her when she came to stay with me. But she wasn't there. I looked out into the main office to see that Bells was standing on top of a big pile of law books on top of a desk. She was leaning over to grab something that I couldn't see on top of the 5ft. wall in front of the front door. She leaning over __**way **__too far and was about to fall but Frost got there just in time and grabbed her before she could fall. She looked at him to see that it wasn't me holding her. In her eyes it was a stranger. She looked at him for a moment longer and burst into tears. _

"_DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" She screamed for me. I hung up on the person I was talking to and ran to her. When she saw me she started kicking Dennis and reached for me. I grabbed her out of his arms and held her to my chest her little arms wrapped around my neck while she rested her head on my shoulder while she cried. After a few minutes she calmed down I sat her on top of Mrs. Fields desk and asked her what she was trying to do. _

"_What were you trying to do kiddo?" I asked. She looked at me and pointed._

"_Chocee," (chocolate) She said pointing again. I looked over and saw a small glass bowl of chocolate kisses sitting on top of the 5ft wall. She looked over at Dennis (Frost) and smiled. "Fank you" She said. He looked at her and smiled._

"_It's no problem Kid just be more careful. I'm Dennis Frost I work for your daddy." He told her_

"_Bewwa Swan."(Bella's 3 here) She smiled and reached over and gave him a hug._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"She's been kidnapped." I said bluntly.

"WHAT?" He yelled. I knew he would be shocked and worried. Dennis has never been married nor had kids. Yet. I knew he cared for Bella like a little sister. I never understood why they got along the way they did. He would always tease her and she would tease him right back. It was always a brother sister thing with them. "Who took her? I'll kick there ass." He yelled.

"Listen Dennis I appreciate everything you've done for me and Bells. But you can't do anything at the moment. So please call CSU and get them to the house and when you're done come to my office I need to talk to you about something." I told him.

"You got it boss." He said while picking up the phone. I went back into my office and sat down and started to get the paper work done that said while I was away Dennis Frost would be acting as Chief of Police. About 10 minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see that it was Dennis I waved him in and told him to take a seat.

"What's going on Charlie? You usually don't call me into your office for nothing." He said.

"Dennis I have something very important I have to take care of. It may help me get Bella back. I can't tell you what it is, but what I can say is that while I'm gone you'll be taking my place. I've already done the paper work so all I need from you is for you to sign at the bottom of this sheet and everything will be taken care of." I said handing over the sheet of paper when I was done. He took it and read it over for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes. I know you can do this. The other guys look up to you. I need you to do this. Please." I said to him. He looked at me for a second then grabbed a pen from my desk and sighed the form. When he was done he handed it back it me. I turned and put it in a file.

"So when do you plan on doing whatever it is that you plan on doing?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Within the next few days. It will take some time to prepare, so for the next- I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:31.- 29 minutes I'll be your boss but after that I'll just be your friend." I said. Dennis went back out to his desk while I packed the few personal things I had in a box. I looked at the clock to see that I was off 5 minutes ago. I grabbed the box and headed for the front door. I said good bye to Dennis Frost for what felt like the last time and headed to the car. When I got home the CSU was putting all of their stuff away so I got out and walked up to the head guy.

"Hey Mac did you guys find anything?" I asked. Mac was older than me I think he was in his mid 50's gray hair and always wear a suit.

"All we found was a piece of cloth with some type of liquid on it. We think it might be chloroform. We'll let you know what we find out." He said. We shook hands and he hopped into his truck and left. I walked to the front door I was about to push it open when I saw that I had to use my keys to open it. I couldn't understand why, I broke it when I kicked the door in. I was taking my keys out of my pocket when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to see that it was Esme. Man vampires can be so quite sometimes.

"I had Emmett and Jasper fix the door for you. I didn't want you to have to worry about it with everything that's going on right now. Charlie I really am sorry for lying to you about everything that has happened with Bella." She said. I was a little shocked but I understood why they did. I understood why Bella did. They all thought they were keeping me safe. She shouldn't feel bad about it. I even told her so.

"Esme don't worry about it, I understand. I would do the same thing." I told her. With that said we walked into the house so I could grab something's before I left to go to their house. When I was done I locked up the house and Esme and I got into the cruiser and took off to their place.

**TO BE CONTIUNED**


	4. Chapter 4

"_I had Emmett and Jasper fix the door for you. I didn't want you to have to worry about it with everything that's going on right now. Charlie I really am sorry for lying to you about everything that has happened with Bella." She said. I was a little shocked but I understood why they did. I understood why Bella did. They all thought they were keeping me safe. She shouldn't feel bad about it. I even told her so. _

"_Esme don't worry about it, I understand. I would do the same thing." I told her. With that said we walked into the house so I could grab something's before I left to go to their house. When I was done I locked up the house and Esme and I got into the cruiser and took off to their place_

**Charlie's POV**

When Esme and I pulled up to their house Carlisle and Aro were outside talking about something. I got out and Emmett came and grabbed my bags and took them inside while I walked over to Carlisle and Aro.

"Charlie, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Let's see my daughter has been kidnapped by some freak, I find out that vampires are real and in order save her I have to be one. How the hell do you think I feel?" I said getting madder the more I talked.

"Yes I understand how you feel Charlie." Aro said. That's when I lost it.

"Do you have kids" I asked trying real hard not to punch him.

"No I don't." He said.

"Then you don't have a god dam clue as to how I feel." I yelled at him. "You don't know what it's like to see a small dot on a screen turn into a beautiful baby. Your baby. To watch this miracle that you made come into this world. Too hearing her cry for the first time. You don't know what it feels like to hold her in your arms for the first time, only to find that you're having a hard time breathing cuz your so scared that you'll drop her. To promise you would never let anyone hurt her. That you would protected her and keep her safe from all the bad things in the world. You don't know how it feels to watch her open her eyes, only to see your own staring back at you." It took me a moment to realize how emotional I was getting. I took a deep breath and looked Aro in the eyes and said. "You will _never _know how I feel. Because you will _never_ be a parent. The only other people here who even have a clue as to how I feel are Carlisle and Esme." He looked at me like I was crazy. Before I could tell him why there was a loud crash inside the house. The three of us ran inside to see Emmett and Jasper looking guilty. Esme came running down the stairs.

"What did you two break this time?" She asked them. I could tell she was trying not to yell at them. The boys looked at each other, sighed then Emmett pulled what I think was a lamp from behind his back.

"MY LAMP. What did you do? Start talking. Now!" She yelled.

"Well we were playing a game when-" Emmett didn't have a chance to finish what he was going to say because Esme blew up at them.

"GAME? YOU WHERE PLAYING A GAME! WHEN YOUR SISTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SOME MONSTER AND INSTEAD OF HELPING YOUR BROTHER FIND HER. YOUR PLAYING A GAME. THAT'S IT YOUR BOTH GROUNDED FOR 2 MOUNTHS." She yelled at them. (Note to self: never make Esme mad.)

"2 months!" They both said shocked.

"I don't want to hear it. No games, no music, no fun of any kind. Now go to your rooms." She said.

"But mom." Jasper said. Esme put her hand up to keep him from talking.

"If you ask me I think 2 months is very light. Now you've heard your mom go." Carlisle said. Emmett and Jasper sighed and walked up the stairs with their heads bowed. Esme went over and picked up what used to be a lamp from were Emmett dropped it. She shook her head and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother? Charlie I'm really sorry you had to see me like that." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing if they were my boys." I told her.

"Charlie." Alice said from the top of the stairs. "Come on up and take a nap, I have your room ready." She said. From what I just learned about Alice I knew I should just do what she says and not fight her on it. So I looked back at Aro and said- "that's why they know how I feel and you never will." After that I followed Alice up stairs to my new room. When I walked in there was a king size bed against the far wall and it was painted a nice shade of blue but what shocked me was that the wall to the right was made of glass just like the downstairs. Alice came over and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Charlie we'll get her back." She smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I went over and sat on the bed. I guess the nights events where finally catching up with me. Cuz all of a sudden all I wanted to do was sleep. I got up and changed into my p.j.'s, crawled into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_It must have been only a minute before I woke up again. I opened my eyes and started freaking out. I went from the Cullen's house to a really old dark looking basement. I looked down to see that my hands and feet where chained to the wall. By the looks and the wait of the cuffs and chains, they were really old. You know the kind you see in old movies on prisoners. I reached down to see if I could get them off. But I couldn't my hands were beginning to hurt from the cuffs. That's when I noticed that my p.j.'s weren't mine all, they were Bella's and the more I looked I began to realized this wasn't my body at all. It was Bella's this is what she might be going through right now and I wasn't there to save her. She was crying and shacking in fear. I could hear the chains clink together as she moved to try and free herself. There was a load bang from upstairs as if someone slammed a door shut. I could hear foots steps walking above going to the left. Than they stopped and the basement door flew opened, Bella gasped quietly and pressed herself even more into the corner trying to get away from the man coming down the stairs. I could tell that this is the monster that took her. She shut her eyes before I could see the bastards face._

When I opened my eyes again I was breathing hard and I was back at the Cullen's house in the same room I was before. When I looked outside I saw that the sun was high in the sky. When I looked at the clock on the dresser it read 4:38 pm. Wow did I really sleep that long. I couldn't have, I was with Bella. Was it all a dream or did that really happen. I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. I smiled at Alice as she walked in with a big pile of close.

"Good afternoon Charlie I bought you some closes and don't bother saying no you're taking them if you like it or not, just so you know I dress everyone one in the family. Yes that means Bella too, she doesn't like that I give her closes but she knows she can't win with me. So get changed and come down stairs Esme has your lunch ready for you." Alice said. (Note to self. Do what Alice says and no one gets hurt.) I did as I was told and got dressed. When I was done, I went down stairs. Whatever Esme was cooking it smelled really good. When I came into the living room I stopped dead in my tracks with shock at the site of all the vampires in the room. And all at once their heads turned to me. There were more here than when I went to bed.

"Hey Charlie." Emmett said.

"Emmett." I said and walk into the kitchen. Where I saw Esme and Carlisle talking as she stirred something in a pot that smelled like my mom's stroganoff. I knew they heard me come in. It was still hard for me to be leave that they were vampires. Esme smiled at me and grabbed a plate and dished out my meal.

"Good after noon Charlie. I hope you slept well." She said.

"Not really but thanks for asking." I said.

"I hope you don't mind put I went over to your house and got some of the recipes you had so I could make you something you liked." She said.

"It's fine and thanks, you really didn't have to do that." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Oh don't worry about it. I wanted to do this for you." She said. I just nodded my head and looked at Carlisle.

"So what's with all the red eyes in the living room?" I asked them.

"Oh there the grad. Aro brought them here to help find Bella." Carlisle said. I didn't say anything I just nodded my head and went to the table to eat my lunch. When I was done I went to the sink and rinsed off my plate. I went into the living room to have a word with everyone. When I walked in everyone was just standing or sitting there as if they knew I wanted to talk. Alice must have seen this, I thought. I couldn't help but noticed that the Cullen's were all sitting down and the red eyed vampires were standing. I have to admit I liked it. It made me feel like the Cullen's were more important than the others.

"The floor is yours Charlie." Alice said. I just gave her a small nod and smile. I really didn't know how to talk to these people, well the red eyed ones anyway so I decided I was going to do it the best way I knew how that was as Bell's liked to say my cop voice.

"Okay so, this is how things are going to work. You will do what I tell you to do and when I say to do it. I don't care what you are or who you are. This is my town, my home and my daughter and if any of you don't like it then get the hell out. Because I will not deal with any one's bullshit. Is that understood." The Cullen's nodded their nodded their heads. But the really big guy with red eyes didn't look like he was happy about this.

"Master why do have to do what he says just to find some stupid human girl?" He asked. Before Aro could say anything to this prick I went for him. I grabbed him by the arm twisting it behind his back and shoved him into the wall and got real close the his ear.

"What the hell get off me you stupid human!" He yelled trying to get me off him, so I just twisted his arm harder.

"Ow." He said Good I'm glad it hurt. "No one disrespects or hurts my daughter without getting there ass kicked and if you don't watch your mouth I will let Emmett and Jasper kill you. Is that understood?" He didn't say anything. "I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I yelled at him.

"YES. Yes Chief Swan I understand." He said. I threw him on the floor. "Stay there and don't move." I told him, he just nodded his head while rubbing his arm. When I turned around everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Um Charlie you just made Felix say Ow. Humans are not supposed to be able to hurt us at all." Carlisle said. I just shrugged my shoulders. I was about to say something when my phone went off.

"Chief Swan."

"Hi Charlie it's Angela Bell's and I were supposed to go to the library to study for our test on Monday but she never showed and I was just wondering if she was ok?" Angela asked. I sighed.

"No. No Angela she's not fine. Why don't you come on over to the Cullen's and I'll tell you everything." I said.

"Ok I'm on my way." She said.

"Oh and Ang don't tell-, she interrupted me

"Jessica don't worry I'm not going to be friends with her any more. So no need to worry." She said.

"Thanks. Drive careful.

"Will do. Bye Charlie."

"Bye." And then we hung up. "Now as I was about to say-" My phone went off again.

"Chief Swan." I said.

"Hello Charlie." Dick head said. _Great just what I need_. I thought.

"What do you want?" I said not in the mood to deal with him.

"Make Renee choose." He said. Great now he's getting her involved.

"When I find you and I will, Edward and I are going to kill you." I told him.

"You shouldn't make threats Charlie. You never know what could happen." He said

"It's not a threat it's a promise." I said then he hung up. After that there was a knock on the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Chief Swan." I said._

"_Hello Charlie." Dick head said. Great just what I need. I thought._

"_What do you want?" I said not in the mood to deal with him._

"_Make Renee choose." He said. Great now he's getting her involved._

"_When I find you and I will, Edward and I are going to kill you." I told him._

"_You shouldn't make threats Charlie. You never know what could happen." He said_

"_It's not a threat it's a promise." I said then he hung up. After that there was a knock on the door._

**Charlie's POV**

Esme went to open the door and Angela walked in.

"ANGELA!" Alice yelled happily and hugged her.

"Hey Alice." She said and walked into the living and stopped shocked at all the people. So I thought I'd ease the tension a little bit.

"So that was fast." I said.

"Yeah I was passing the driveway when I called so I just turned around. Charlie where's Bella and who are all of these people?" She asked. Alice went to say something but I stopped her.

"Bella's been kidnapped and these people are vampires and they're going to help us find Bella." I said. Everyone gasped as if they were surprised at what I had said.

"WHAT! What do you mean Bella's been kidnapped?" She asked.

"Ang Charlie just told you we're vampires and your-"Alice said

"Shh skip the vampire thing go back to Bella." Angela said as she sat down on the couch. I was about to tell her everything that's happened in the last 18 hours but Aro interrupted me.

"YOU KNOW THE RULES SWAN HUMANS CAN'T KNOW ABOUT US." He yelled at me. I got up off the couch and got in his face.

"I'm human; your damn vampire rules don't apply to me. And if I want to tell my daughter's best friend about what's going on than I am going to, so shut up and sit down! "I said angrily. Aro did as I told him to do but he didn't stop glaring at me but I didn't really care. I was pissed and I wasn't going to let this ass hole tell me what to do. A moment later he looked away. I turned back to Angela and told her everything. When all of her questions were answered it was time for dinner. Angela left to go eat with her family. Before she left Aro made her agree to be turned into a vampire I was mad at him for it but she said she thought it would be cool and was looking forward to it. Carlisle had agreed to do it after graduation. After Angela left it was around 7:30 when I picked up my cell and walked outside not wanting to be around anyone for the phone call I was about to make. It was around 4:30 in Florida so I knew she would be home, God I really didn't want to do this. But if it got our daughter back. I put in her number and hit send. She answered on the second ring.

"Hi Charlie." She said. God I really did miss hearing her voice.

"Hey Renee. Um, listen something's happened and before you freak out I need you to choose. I need you to choose between Bella and Phil. I can't tell you what's going on but you have to know that whoever you pick you can't see or talk to the other for the rest of your life. You know I would never ask you to do this unless I had any other choice." I said not letting her get a word in and feeling like shit for making her do this. I knew who she was going to choose but I still had to ask her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She said in a grave voice and hung up. I was sitting on the porch for a while after talking to Renee when Alice came out, handing me a cup of coffee and sat down next to me.

"She'll be landing around this time tomorrow; she plans on stopping at the house in phoenix to grab a few momentous. I'll have Edward go get her when she lands." She said. I took a sip of the hot liquid and found it was the way I liked it.

"No I'll go get her. I'm the one that has to tell her our daughter had been kidnapped and to top it off I have to tell her everything else; it's going to be a lot to take in. No the only person that is going to deal with her is me." I said taking another sip of coffee.

"Why does it sound like we should be afraid of her?" She asked with an amused looked on her face.

"Oh you'll see." I said laughing and taking another sip of my coffee.

**Renee's POV**

I held the yellow envelope to my chest as I walked to the car. I couldn't be leave I was doing this for a second time it my life. I'm not even forty and yet here I was holding papers to end my marriage. Again. Before when I was with Charlie in high school I thought he was all I was ever going to want. Then the holidays came along and I guess you can say we were in tune with the warm and loving feelings that time of year brings and I ended up pregnant with Bella.

Of course it got around and the other kids had to say things but our friends helped us out with the nasty ones that thought it would be funny to say mean and hurtful things to us. Charlie was very protective of me and was there for me and our baby. He was there for everything and I mean everything. From every doctor's appointment to craving I had. He would rub my feet when they hurt and didn't get mad at me for blowing up at him for something he didn't even do.

I truly did love him, hell I still do. This brings us to the papers I was holding on to. I truly didn't understand how much I missed Charlie. The way his voice sounds. The feel of his lips on mine. How safe and wonderful it felt to be in his arms. Or how good the sex was and let me tell you ladies it was GOOD really, really good or how wrong I was for taking Bella and leaving him behind. One night Phil and I were having sex and at the peak of it when I climaxed I called out Charlie's name and not Phil's. I'm sure you can imagine how bad things got after that when I realized I called out my ex-husbands name and not my current ones.

Phil was shocked and quite frankly so was I. But I think we were shocked for different things and to be honest I didn't really care what Phil was thinking at the time. Because in the course of saying one word it changed my life forever. I knew I made a mistake, a huge fucking ass mistake that I had to try to fix. I told Phil I was sorry and that it didn't mean anything but I think we both knew that it did.

After that night I tried to forget about it we both did, but we couldn't, we began to fight. Phil wanted to work things out but I didn't. I wanted to go back to where I belonged to where I truly belonged and this place with this man wasn't it. So when Phil left for work this morning I decided to pack my things and surprisingly I only had two bags because the rest of my stuff was in phoenix. So when I was done packing everything I wanted, I drove into town to the lawyers' office to get the papers I needed. When I was done I drove down to the pier to have lunch and a glass of white wine. After looking at the wave's crash up on to the shore for a while I decided to go home and wait for Phil to get back.

When I pulled up to the house I got out of my car and walked to the back and put the papers on the trunk with a pen. I signed my half at lunch so all I had to do was have him sign them and I'd be free. Phil was due back any minute now. I looked down at my watch to see that it 4:30. Then my cell went off. I looked at the caller id to see who it was and a smile came to my face and butterfly's in my stomach.

"Hi Charlie." I said. God I really do miss him.

"Hey Renee. Um, listen something's happened and before you freak out I need you to choose. I need you to choose between Bella and Phil. I can't tell you what's going on but you have to know that whoever you pick you can't see or talk to the other for the rest of your life. You know I would never ask you to do this unless I had any other choice." He said, and I know he must be feeling like shit right now. But I didn't think much about it because at that moment Phil pulled into the drive way. I SO didn't need to deal with him right now. Something has happened to my baby. Something bad I can feel it. I need to get to the airport as soon as possible.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said. Then I hung up on him. I knew I must have sounded bad. But I had to get out of here and get to Forks and Phil was holing me up. He got out of his car and came to me. He held his arms open as if thinking I was going to hug him hello or something. I didn't move from my spot. But instead I turned around to pick up the pen. Phil walked up to me to look at what I was doing. I handed him the pen.

"Sigh the papers, everything's all done, you get everything the house and everything else." I told him in a bit of a rude tone but again I didn't care my baby needed me.

"Renee are y-"I didn't let him finish.

"Yes I'm sure now sign the fucking papers." I said getting angry with him.

"You don't have to be a fucking bitch about it." He said getting angry at me, again still don't care.

"Listen something's happened with my daughter so I need to go and your holding me up so sign the god dam papers Phil." I was yelling at him by the time I was done. He grabbed the pen out of my hand and signed all the spots I showed him. There were 3 copies. One for me. One for him and one for the lawyer's office. A moment later a taxi pulled up. I grabbed my two bags from the back of my car and put them in the back seat of the taxi. With two sets of divorce papers in hand I got in the back seat next to my bags I told the driver to take me to the lawyer's office so I could drop them off. When that was done I told him to take me to the airport.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Listen something's happened with my daughter so I need to go and your holding me up so sign the god dam papers Phil." I was yelling at him by the time I was done. He grabbed the pen out of my hand and signed all the spots I showed him. There were 3 copies. One for me. One for him and one for the lawyer's office. A moment later a taxi pulled up. I grabbed my two bags from the back of my car and put them in the back seat of the taxi. With two sets of divorce papers in hand I got in the back seat next to my bags I told the driver to take me to the lawyer's office so I could drop them off. When that was done I told him to take me to the airport. _

**Renee's POV**

When I got out I grabbed my bags and went to buy a ticket. I was going to by one for Seattle but then realized there where a few things I wanted to get from the house in Phoenix. So when it was my turn at the counter and tall man in his 50's with no hair and a beer gut smiled at me. Gross, creeper alert.

"Hello Miss how may I help you today?" He asked in an over friendly voice.

"I would like a ticket to Phoenix please." I said.

He took a look and said the next flight wasn't until 9:20 that evening. I said that was fine and bought my ticket and got as far away from him as possible. I went threw all the check points and security to save time and so I wouldn't have to wait so long because everyone knows how long that takes. By the time I got to the waiting area for my flight I killed an hour and a half. I saw that it was almost 7:00 by the time I sat down. I still had 2 hours and 20 minutes to go so I grabbed a book out of my carry on and stared to read it. I was so into my book that I didn't know what time it was till they said my flight was ready. I marked my place and put my book back in my bag got in line to get on the plane. There weren't many of us so we took off a half hour later. I was tired from my long emotional day so I asked the stewardess to get me a pillow and blanket. Once I had those I was out like a light.

_It must have been only a few minutes before I felt my hands moving to my feet. Confused I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't on the plain anymore. I was in some creepy looking basement. The floor was old as a madder of fact the whole place looked old. It was old damp and smelled of mildew. There were boxes piled on the other side of the stairs that looked to have mold growing on them. Man this place was gross. Why the hell would I dream of a place like this? I looked down at my hands to see them red raw from the cuffs I was wearing. They hurt a lot and from the looks of things they have been bleeding on and off for a while but besides the pain I still tried to free myself. A moment later a man came down the stairs carrying a tray of what I think was food. As he got closer to me I began to get scared, he didn't look friendly at all and a matter of fact this guy was a 100 times creepier than the ticket guy at the airport. He had short blond hair and gray eyes. He had on a black t-shirt with ripped blue jeans and work boots. He sat the tray food next to me. Yeah if you want to call a stale piece of bread and a glass of water with stuff floating in it food. I grabbed the piece of bread from the tray and started to eat it. The creepy man laughed at me._

"_Don't chock I don't want you dead yet." He said and walked back up the stairs. I started to shake in fear. So I closed my eyes again._

When I woke up my heart was pounding and my hands where sweating. I was still on the plain. I got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face to help calm me down. What a strange dream. Once I knew I was okay I left the bathroom and on the way back to my seat I asked the stewardess how much longer we had and she told me another 31/2 hours to go so I asked her for a glass of red wine and went back to my seat. Once I was settled in my seat again with my head on the pillow and the blanket draped over me I downed my wine in 5 minutes and put the glass on the table. I was out again and this time it was a peaceful sleep.

I woke up again when we were told to put our seatbelts on because we were landing. When I got off the plain I went and grabbed my bags and took a cab back to the house. It was the same as I had left it. I went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. When I was done I saw that it was just passed 2:30 in the morning to I went to my room and slept for the rest of the night. When I woke up I got ready for another day of sitting on an airplane. I went to the guest room and looked under the bed for some packing boxes I kept there. I took one out and started to put pictures and small momentous in it. When I was down I had it sent to Charlie's house in Forks. I called a taxi and had them pick me up. My flight to Seattle was about 4 hours and then I had another flight on a smaller plane to Port Angela's and then an hour long drive back to Forks with whoever Charlie was going to have come get me.

God it was going to be such a long day. When I finally landed and got my bags for the last time, I walked out of the building to find a very familiar cop car sitting waiting for me with very hot man standing there leaning against the driver side. He was tall about 6'1" in his late 30's with dark brown hair and strong build but you couldn't tell by the cloths he was wearing and chocolate brown eyes that I've looked into so many times. Charlie. He was here standing in front of me looking at his watch. When he looked up our eyes met and for the first time in years it felt like the world had stopped. I walked up to him my eyes never leaving his. When we were a foot apart I let go of my bags and hugged him. Taking in the scent of his after shave had me weak. I noticed he didn't let go of me right away, it was like he missed me too or maybe it was just the fact that whatever was going on with Bella was stressing him out. But I'm not going to complain. He let go of me a moment later and bent down to get my bags and put them in the back of the trunk.

"Come let's go. There's a lot I have to tell you." He said after opening the car door for me.

"So what's going on where's Bella?" I asked getting to the point as he pulled away from the curb. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"She's been kidnapped. The reason I found out about it is because the bastard who took her called to tell me about it when I was at work the other night. I was going to call you and tell you but I wanted to wait and see if we could get her back without having you get upset. But there are things going on that have to do with the Cullen's and the bastard thought it would be a good idea to make us like them." He said in a pissed off tone but I couldn't really care about what the Cullen's have to do with this. My baby. My little girl has been taken by someone. Who knows what he's done to her. I took Charlie's hand and held on for dear life.

"What do the Cullen's have to do with our baby being takin?" I asked threw my tears. I was so scared and worried I was having a hard time processing the things he had to tell me.

"You've met Carlisle, Alice and Edward right?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Have you ever noticed their eyes are all the same color of gold or how pale they are or that they never eat or drink anything." He asked me. "I mean there not blood related so there eyes can't be the same color right?" He added. Now that he mentioned it, that was a little odd and I've been talking to Esme on the phone helping with the wedding plans.

"Okay I hear what you're saying but what are you getting at?" I asked him.

"Long story short there vampires. I know it sounds crazy but trust me I'm telling you the truth. You've got to believe me." He said. Most likely thinking I would think he was crazy.

"I do. It's just a lot to take in I mean finding out our daughter has been kidnapped and then finding out that her soon to be family are vampires it's lot. But why do I have the feeling that you're not done yet?" I asked him. He just gave me a little smirk.

"Because I'm not." He replied.

**TO BE CONTIUNED**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Okay I hear what you're saying but what are you getting at?" I asked him._

"_Long story short there vampires. I know it sounds crazy but trust me I'm telling you the truth. You've got to believe me." He said. Most likely thinking I would think he was crazy. _

"_I do. It's just a lot to take in I mean finding out our daughter has been kidnapped and then finding out that her soon to be family are vampires it's lot. But why do I have the feeling that you're not done yet?" I asked him. He just gave me a little smirk._

"_Because I'm not." He replied. _

**Renee's POV**

"Go on." I said giving him a look that said I was waiting.

"Okay so the bastard took Bella knows about the Cullen's and their gifts an- I didn't let finish.

"Gifts?" I asked confused.

"I'll get to that in a minute. Like I was saying the bastard that took Bella knows about the Cullen's and their gifts so he told me about them. And he demanded that I become a vampire to save her which I am. Then yesterday he called and demanded that you choose between our daughter and your husband and if you chose our daughter you had to become a vampire as well, which is why you can't have any contact with Phil anymore." He said.

"Well you don't have to worry about Phil anymore I divorced him. I realized my heart belonged somewhere else." I said. Looking out the window. He squeezed my hand. I didn't realize we were in Forks till we past the high school.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"To the Cullen's I've been staying with them since this all went down. I should warn you Aro will be there." He said. Aro, oh yes Charlie told me about him, the dick head that is forcing my daughter to become a vampire. Yes from what Charlie has told me she wants to be one so she can stay with Edward I get that. But this Aro guy is forcing it to be now and not a time of her choosing. He better watch out shits going to hit the fan when I see him. About 10 minutes outside of town Charlie turned off on to a road I've never seen before. It went on for a few miles but then opened up to one of the most beautiful homes I've ever seen.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. No wonder Bella loves coming here." I said. I noticed it stated raining.

"Yeah, come on let's get inside before the storm hits." Charlie said getting out of the car to grab my bags from the trunk. I looked to the sky and sure enough it was dark with storm clouds and the rain was just getting started. I hurried out of the car and followed Charlie into the house before we could get soaked. When I walked in I didn't really know what to think. The inside of the Cullen's home was warm and inviting. The walls where a warm brown color, with white trim. The couches where white as well and candles where lit to make things feel warmer and the smell that came from them just made me want to grab a blanket rap myself in it and drink a cup of hot chocolate. But none of this mattered to me do to all of the people that were scattered around the living room. The ones with gold eyes I knew as the Cullen's and the one with red eyes I'm sure were Aro and his little minions. A woman with caramel colored hair came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Renee it's so nice to finally meet you in person." Esme said I could tell by her voice it was her. After all the phone calls we've shared lately about the kids wedding how you not know it was her. I hugged her back.

"Yeah I just wish it wasn't like this." I said trying to hold my tears in. The wait of what happen to my baby and the reason behind all of us being here was starting to get to me. I said hello to Carlisle and Alice who also gave me a hug. I was introduced to Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Then I got a good look at Edward. He just sat there at his piano pressing random keys. So I did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"It's going to be alright honey. We'll get her back I just know it. You and Charlie are going to be unstoppable." I told him.

"You think so?" He asked is a sad but hopeful voice.

"I know so." I said.

"Oh really?" Said a voice from behind me. I looked to see a man with red eyes and long black hair. He looked creepy.

"And who are you?" I asked him.

"Aro." He said. Oh so this is the guy that was forcing Bella to become a vampire. I walked up to him and sucker punched him. When he was on the ground I got on top of him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Punch. "MAKE MY BABY!" Punch. "BECOME A." Punch. "VAMPIRE." Punch. "AGAINST!" Punch. "HER WILL!" Punch. When I removed my hand from his face I saw that it was all cracked up. "You better watch your back or I swear to god that I will kill you if you ever try to hurt my baby again. You get what I'm saying asshole." I said as I glared daggers at him. Then I heard Charlie whistle from behind me and I got up. All the vampires in the room where bugged eyed and slacked jawed. I couldn't take them all staring at me and my emotions were everywhere. So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment, I ran outside. I didn't care that it was raining so hard that I could barely see but I ran back to the car and started hitting the hood while crying at the same time. I was so angry and sad all at the same time. I didn't know that someone had followed me out till I felt a warm hand grab mine. I looked up to see Charlie. He gave me a warm sad smile.

I don't what it was but something in me just snapped when I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, I kissed him. He was surprised at first but he kissed me back. Our kiss went from one of pain, anger and sadness to one of hunger, lust and passion. I couldn't take it I needed him like I need air to breathe. He picked me up and laid me down on the hood of the car and continued to kiss me. We broke apart from lack of oxygen but his lips never left my body. He moved from my lips to my jaw to the hollow of my neck and started sucking on my sweet spot.

"Mmm, Charlie I need you. Please." I moaned. I felt his hands lift my shirt up over my head. I heard the thump sound it made when it landed on the hood do to the fact that we were drenched from all the rain. I sat up for a moment and grabbed the hooks of my bra and undid them and took it off. He just stared at my breast like they were the most magnificent things he had ever seen. While he was distracted I started to unbutton his shirt. I got it off of him with his help cuz it clung to his body. I was about to kiss him again but he stopped me. He gave me a smug smile, he unbuckled his belt and un did his pants and slid them down his body along with his silk boxers. When did he start wearing those? I thought to myself. But then his big hard cock sprang forward and I licked my lips. He was huge! Dear god I forgot how big he was.

We started kissing again and his hands went to my breast and started massaging them. He laid me back down and started to kiss his way down my neck slowly to my breast and took one in his mouth. I shivered not because of the coldness of the rain but because Charlie's hands started to slowly caress down my sides. When his hands reached my shorts he undid them and took them off of my body leaving me in only my black lace panties. I'm really glad I put these on this morning.

"Hmm. You know how much I love it when you ware stuff like this. Did you plan on this happening?" He asked his voice full of lust.

"You know I didn't but I did put them on for you. I just didn't know you'd be seeing them." I said tracing his abs with my finger. I got him to shiver this time.

"Oh I think this need to come off now." He said giving me aside grin. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of them and slowly tugged them down and off my body. He just stared at me again.

"God you're beautiful. So beautiful." He said as he pressed his lips to mine again. I could feel his hard cock rub against the inside of my thigh it made me moan. Charlie had one hand massaging one of my breasts as the other went down and cupped my wet pussy. A moment later he stuck two fingers inside of me. It had me break our kiss.

"Oh! God! Charlie!" I moaned out.

"You're so fucking wet." He moaned.

"Yes for you only for you. It's always been you." I gasped out as he finger fucked me.

"Hm really? Took you long enough. But don't worry I have a way to get back at you for taking so long." Then his tongue was on my clit, sucking biting and licking it to his heart's desire. He had me screaming out in pure pleasure. I could feel my orgasm coming on but I couldn't form any coherent words to let him know I was about to come.

"You like it don't you? You like it when I eat your pussy!" That was my undoing. I came so hard I had a hard time breathing. Charlie was licking up all my juices. I was still riding out my orgasm when all of a sudden I felt Charlie plunge his hard cock inside of me. It made me scream out.

"CHARLIE!" I grabbed him. He started to fuck me like never before. There was no slow love making going on right now. This was raw emotion filled fucking. Charlie was pounding into me so hard and fast I'm sure we had dented the hood. We were both screaming and moaning. We couldn't say anything to each other even if we wanted to, but we could tell just by looking in each other's eyes we were feeling the same things. Anger, sadness, worry, love, hope. I could feel my second orgasm coming on fast. Then a few moments later I came harder than the first time if that was even possible. And I milked Charlie for all he was worth. He fell on top of me completely spent. We were both breathing hard. When we calmed down Charlie pulled out of me, I could feel the rain wash away any of our come that spilled out of me. I heard Charlie's phone go off. I saw him bend down to get it out of his jeans. He opened it and read the text he shook his head and rolled his eyes. He picked up our cloths in one hand and took mine in the other.

"What is it? Is it Bella?" I asked worried.

"No just Alice she says we can go inside and get into something warm. Everyone left so no one will see us. Come on, there's more I have to tell you." He said dragging me off of the car. He waited for me to get my bearings before we walked into the house and up to his room where there were cloths waiting for us. After a hot shower (which we shared) and warm clothes on and a steaming cup of hot chocolate in our hands Charlie began to tell me the rest of what he had to say.

**TO BE CONTIUNED**


End file.
